Tell Me on a Sunday
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: Don't write a letter when you want to leave.. Don't call me at 3 a.m. from a friend's apartment..I'd like to choose how I hear the news..Take me to a park that's covered with trees..Tell me on a Sunday please Song fic


Tell me on a Sunday

Don't write a letter when you want to leave Don't call me at 3 a.m. from a friend's apartment I'd like to choose how I hear the news Take me to a park that's covered with trees Tell me on a Sunday please

The late afternoon sun was shining through large windows when she entered. A gust of wind blew from behind and startled her, causing her to drop her bag in the hall and she grunted as she pushed the door closed. The silence of the apartment was typical for this time of day so Ami thought nothing of it as she headed toward the kitchen to grab a snack before starting on dinner. She closed the door of the refridgerator and that's when she saw it. It lay on the table next to a vase of her favorite flowers, an innocent and seemingly harmless envelope with her name scrawled out in Ryo's messy handwriting and her gut twisted inside her. Warily, she closed the distance between the fridge and the table, and sat down at one of the chairs, staring at the envelope. She knew she would have to open it eventually but for the moment, she enjoyed her ignorance. After a few moments, a pale hand reached across the table and tentatively picked it up. Ami let out a big sigh and read..

Let me down easy No big song and dance No long faces, no long looks No deep conversation I know the way we should spend that day Take me to a zoo that's got chimpanzees Tell me on a Sunday please

Don't want to know who's to blame It won't help knowing Don't want to fight day and night Bad enough you're going

Rei stared out into the snow as it fell in a silent ballet, trying not to cry. As a rule, she hated those who allowed themselves to shed tears too easily, and she refused to give in to the sadness. But the tears fell unbidden and she could do nothing to stop them. Yuuichirou was gone; he'd left the temple for good and this time she knew it was no act. They'd been getting on each other's nerves for a while and she had been unable to control her temper and lashed out. Yuuichirou, tired of being her whipping boy, had yelled back and it started an all-out argument that had lasted for nearly four hours. She said a lot of terrible things, things she knew she couldn't take back, and he had finally had enough. In a move that stung her worse than any slap, he turned red, closed his mouth, and walked away, slamming the door as he left. He hadn't come back and Rei knew she would probably never see him again, would never have the opportunity to tell him those three little words she'd always been too afraid to say..

Don't leave in silence with no word at all Don't get drunk and slam the door That's no way to end this I know how I want you to say goodbye Find a circus ring with a flying trapeze Tell me on a Sunday please

It was 4 am and she could barely sleep. For hours she had tossed and turned before finally falling into a light sleep, though she was consciously aware of every noise made in the house and out on the streets. Something had been troubling her and she had layed in bed, next to his warm body, hoping and praying she would be proven wrong. He was awake, too, she knew. He moved, bringing her from her sleep, and eased out of the bed. She felt the familiar warmth leave her and the bed shift as it settled to her sole weight. Minako didn't move, just kept breathing as deeply as she could. He opened the closet door and it squeaked. He cursed under his breath and reached inside, grabbing something heavy - she couldn't tell what - and carefully closed the door.

For a minute or so - she would never be sure how long - he stood at the foot of the bed. After a while, he moved to her side. Minako kept her eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't notice she was awake. He kneeled down, and brushed his hand over her cheek. He stood, leaned in, kissed her cheek and left the room. Minako opened her eyes when she heard the front door close. She lay there, listening to his steps on the walk and a car door open and close. The car drove away, leaving nothing but silence. She sighed deeply, and tossed the blankets off of herself. There was no note on the pillow or anywhere else in the house, but she didn't need a note to know what just happened. The very act said it all and there would never be enough words to explain it all away or how she felt about it.

Don't want to fight day and night Bad enough you're going Don't leave in silence with no word at all Don't get drunk and slam the door That's no way to end this I know how I want you to say goodbye

Don't run off in the pouring rain Don't call me as they call your train Take the hurt out of all the pain Take me to a park that's covered with trees Tell me on a Sunday please

She wanted to hit him, hard. She wanted to beat him -or anything else within reach - until he felt as bad as she did. Yet she knew she couldn't. She loved him too much to seriously want to harm him. Still, Makoto thought as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, it hurt, and it would always hurt. He stood there, concern evident by the expression on his face, hoping she would understand. Mako knew she would never understand why. Finally, her head bowed, she gave up. She let him win and let whoever it was who wanted him have him. He tried to smile as though nothing had happened between them, that they were friends, and failed. His smile faltered as she looked up into his eyes, green meeting green. This was uncomfortable and Makoto found herself just wishing it would be over soon. He shifted uncomfortably as she continued to cry. She couldn't help it, she knew he hated it but she couldn't stop herself. He reached out, his hand hesitating for a moment before settling on her shoulder. Yes, he had to go, someone was waiting for him, she knew. He squeezed her shoulder and with a few words, left the relative dry of the umbrella and ran.

End 


End file.
